Camera lenses are often supplied with a lens hood for shielding rays of light coming from outside the picture area, or outside the angle of view of the lens. These extraneous rays of light can otherwise cause glare and reduce the quality of the captured image of the subject. Zoom lenses by their design change the angle of view. When a standard lens hood is supplied with a zoom lens it is designed to give the maximum shade for only the widest angle of view of the lens because any further shading for narrower angles of view, using a longer hood, would cause obstruction to the captured image at wider views.
One current practice, when further shading is necessary at narrower angle views, the operator will resort to using their hand in order to block the unwanted light. A problem with this practice is that it is preferred to hold the camera with both hands, more efficiently operating its controls and more easily holding the camera steady. This is a particular problem with holding larger heavier lenses for extended periods. As an alternate solution an extra person may be employed, at additional cost, to stand by and block the unwanted light using various suitable objects to hand.
Known shades exist which can be adjusted for the lens angle of view. However while these devices have generally functioned to provide additional shade, they are less than ideal in terms of their ease of deployment and adjustability. They tend to be awkward for incremental positioning for different angles of view, and are also cumbersome in repositioning when switching between landscape and portrait camera positions. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved lens shade which deploys quickly and adjusts easily.